


With the Band

by FaxMan



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaxMan/pseuds/FaxMan
Summary: 2008 Honda Civic Tour. 3 bands, 12 members plus a few stage hands. 1 hell of a tour.





	With the Band

_**THE JANE DEERS** _

 

Name: [Mars Gamson](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/96/e7/02/96e70214edbd6ae9a60d09cbeb27b48f--hair-blog-hair-photo.jpg)

Position: Vocals, back guitar, ukulele

Gender: Cis female

Sexuality: Polysexual, panromantic

Height and Weight: 5'7/170cm and 126lbs/57kg/9stone

Age and Birthday: 17 and June 23

Piercings: Forward helix, labret, tragus, high nostril

Tattoos: Rose of right shoulder, cactus on back of left arm, heart and dagger on left calf

Extra: Bipolar, PTSD, epilepsy, lactose intolerance

 

Name:[Fern George](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9b/13/43/9b13438d1bb8b96107b346cea0bd7c9f--androgynous-style-tomboy-style.jpg)

Position: Lead guitar, back vocals, piano

Gender: Trans male

Sexuality: Asexual, homoromantic

Height and Weight: 5'11/180cm and 130lbs/58kg/9.2stone

Age and Birthday: 18 and April 3

Piercings: Belly button, lobes, bridge

Tattoos: Galaxy on left side

Extra: ADHD, anorexia, apnea, vegan, cat allergy

 

Name: [Cynthia Mack](https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/13285338_1042080992508212_1494725207_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI2MTA0Njk4NDU4OTUxMTk3NQ%3D%3D.2)

Position: Bass, back vocals

Gender: Cis female

Sexuality: Heterosexual, heteroromantic

Height and Weight: 5'3/160cm and 115lbs/52kg/8.2stone

Age and Birthday: 17 and September 3

Piercings: Lobes, industrial, nostril, monroe

Tattoos: half flower sleeve on left arm, "ANGEL" on left butt cheek, cactus on back of right arm

Extra: Anemia

 

Name: [Jake Samueal](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d4/05/38/d40538bff28c04fbc3e49cd0677be83a--cole-mohr-male-hairstyles.jpg)

Positions: Drums

Gender: Cis male

Sexuality: Heterosexual, biromantic

Height and Weight: 6'7/200cm and 250lbs/113kg/17.8stone

Age and Birthday: 19 and February 15

Piercings: Tongue, nipples

Tattoos: Full sleeve of misc. on right arm, spider on back of neck

Extra: ADHD, vegan, bee allergy

 

_AN: I haven't used this site ever, nor have a I written anywhere in about a year. I know this seems kind of like a cliche fic, but I promise it won't. Just stick with me, I swear it'll be a good one._


End file.
